My Warrior cats Fanfiction
well, here it is! The first chapter of my warrior cats fanfiction! It's called Moonshine, which reminds me, I should probably change the title to Moonshine, but enjoy! Sorry for the long disclaimer! Disclaimer: I do not own anything that other people own! I only own Moonshine! And I've kind of twisted things around a little bit. Firestar becomes the leader of Thunderclan in the fanfiction, so no flames about this please! Moonshine Chapter One Moonkit's discovery The sweet scents of the shaddowclan nursery filled Moonkit's nose. She was laying beside her mother, suckling. Her denmates clambered over and around her, play fighting. The younger kits in the nursery were sleeping peacefully. It was almost moonhigh, and all was well. Suddenly, Moonkit heard a terrible wail from the entrance to the camp. She pricked up her tiny ears to listen. "Raggedstar! Raggedstar is dead!" Moonkit recognized the voice of Sunfire, high and distressed. "He was killed by a thunderclan patrol!" Moonkit knew that Raggedstar was, or had been, the leader of Shaddowclan. She heard many wails fill the camp. Her mother, Willowwind, wrapped her tail protectively around Moonkit and her Sister, silverkit. "What's going on?" squeaked Silverkit. "Nothing, little ones. Go back to sleep." Willowwind's voice was soft and comforting. Moonkit snuggled closer, and fell asleep. She was awoken by the sound of voices. They were soft murmurs, coming from outside. All the queens were meowing in low voices. "What will Shaddowclan become with that mousebrain as leader?" mewed Willowwind. "Only Starclan knows," Dawncloud growled. Moonkit looked at her sister's silver-gray pelt rising and falling as she slept. Then, she got up quietly and padded over to the entrance of the nursery. She saw her mother's brown and white pelt glowing in the light. All the queens looked like ghosts in the moonlight. They looked like they could be blown away by the smallest gust of wind. Her mother mewed, "Well, we'll just have to see. He seems like a strong enough cat, even though he is a mousebrain." "I don't know." Sunfire had approached and given the queens the benefit of his oppinion. "There's something about him, isn't there? The way his eyes seem to stare right through you like he knows exactly what you're thinking." Sunfire trailed off. "Yes. But he's Raggedstar's son. He should be as good as him, shouldn't he?" Dawncloud mewed in concern. "Just because they look the same doesn't mean they are the same." Willowwind mewed simply. "Yes, yes." Sunfire mewed, agreeing. "But," mewed Shinefur, "I don't know. We'll have to be careful." She murmured. Moonkit was extremely confused. Didn't the warrior code say to be loyal to your leader and not talk behind his back? But, she thought, there was something about him. Something evil. Brokentail had visited the nursery because Rainkit and Mistkit were his daughters. Moonkit had seen the gleam of ambition in his eyes. She'd have to avoid Brokentail. She knew this for sure. The next day, all the kits were scrambling and play fighting outside the nursery. "I'll be leader of Thunderclan!" Mistkit yowled as she pounced on Moonkit. "Feel my wrath, Bluestar!" Moonkit squealed as she pinned Mistkit to the ground. She and Mistkit were best friends, and had been almost from the moment they saw each other. "Now, now, little ones, you shouldn't be acting like that!" Shinefur, Brokentail's mate, scolded them. "Not when Brokentail is about to speak!" The two kits looked up, startled. Sure enough, Brokentail was standing on the bolderpile, staring sternly at the kits. Not Raggedstar's kind, gentle gaze, but a cold fire that seemed to burn from deep within. "No milk for you tonight," he ordered, glaring at Moonkit and his daughter. They dipped their heads in understanding. "Anyway," Brokentail continued, "I am about to go to the Moonstone with Yellowfang." The cheer of "Brokentail! Brokentail! Brokentail! Brokentail!" echoed through the camp. Moonkit cheered halfheartedly, not looking forward to the hungry night ahead. "Also, I would like to name four new apprentices." Brokentail continued. "Wait!" Yellowfang yowled before he could continue. "You are not leader yet, so therefore can't name apprentices. Wait until you get back." "That is the last order I will take from you, Yellowfang. But very well. You'll just have to wait, you four. I will be back at sunset tomorrow." Brokentail growled in a voice silky smooth. "May Starclan light your path!" all the cats yowled to the morning sky. Brokentail leaped down from the bolderpile and bounded out of the thorn wall that was the camp entrance. Moonkit was wondering. Who were the new apprentices the Shaddowclan leader was going to name? She and her sister, Silverkit, were the oldest in the nursery, three moons old. Rainkit and Mistkit followed at a close second, two and a half moons. Then it hit her; Moonkit, Silverkit, Mistkit, and Rainkit were going to be the new apprentices! She was so excited! Moonkit bounced back into the nursery, feeling happy. She had discovered something that even her mother probably didn't know! But, as she saw the worry in her mother's eyes, she knew. Her mother did know. But why was she worried?